User blog:Merricksdad/WM 3.1.9 Details
As of FQL v2.1, Facebook is no longer allowing users to requests data which belongs to another specific user. We can still request posts by our friends, but we can no longer single them out unless we are joined by another app. Since WM is not an app, we cannot make a direct connection between you and your friend, other than the generic friend database in Facebook. So what does that mean? It means that if you add your friend user ids to WM in the friend manager, it isn't doing you any good (in fetching anyway...you can still do rules manager stuff based on those entries). It also means you cannot pull from public profiles who are NOT your friend, and to whom you are NOT subscribed. What WM now has to do is fetch all posts by all your friends in a time range and then filter them out. It had to do this before, but we also had the option to just get all the posts by a specific friend. This now means that you will be restricted to what you can see on your news stream. If their posts do not show on your news stream, then you can't get their posts with WM 2 or 3. I want to say that this is the beginning of the end, but I also want people to understand that there are options. As long as we can read the news stream as you are looking at it, we can always deevolve back to WM1. That would mean not having the rules manager, and we'd just go back to dynamic grabbing. You'd be responsible for loading your feed pages (if they work by then), and we could bring back that old version 1 page reload timer so you could get new posts. I don't really like the idea of deevolving WM, but if it is the only choice we have come next April, then it is either that or no WM. So I guess stay positive, and keep using WM until then. Hopefully this winter I can start from scratch with WM1 and we can go from there. Other than that, the only thing I was able to fix is the current "bad signature" crap. That should be gone now, and hopefully permanently. I also figured out why changing your profile picture worked. Funny story. Maybe I will tell it sometime! One more thing to look for is that I want to increase the range which WM can fetch from by specifically targetting subscribed nodes, rather than just friend nodes. Currently WM is not able to interact with subscription based posts, only friend-to-all or friend-to-friend posts. That means if you are not a friend of the user, WM should not be able to see those posts, even if they appear in your news feed. This may have been somethat which was causing reduced post availability these last few months. I'll work on that a bit this weekend. Anyway, try the install for 3.1.9 and let me know if we are flowing again. Thanks for this week's input from everybody who helped get WM going again. Category:Blog posts